


Home isn't even a phone call away

by Marauder_Girl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), past to future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Girl/pseuds/Marauder_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't like to leave his parents, until something fixes the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home isn't even a phone call away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsweetmysteryoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsweetmysteryoflife/gifts).



“We can’t leave Peter here with her.” Tony said stubbornly clutching, said boy to his chest. “Who knows what she’ll do to him – at the very least she’s going to teach him to rebel against his loving parents.”

“Tony,” Steve tried, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Peter will be just fine. Besides we promised Rhodey we’d go to this.”

“It’s just a party,” argued Tony, letting go of Peter who was babbling. “We can just take Pete with us! Rhodey hasn’t seen him in months!”

“Tony, it’s a medal of honor celebration. We cannot take our two year old to something like that. Pete will just be miserable anyways, and he likes spending time with his Aunt Tasha.”  Tony opened his mouth to form another protest, but the words quieted on his tongue when he saw the look the his husband was giving him. “Go get dressed Tony.” Steve said, picking Peter off the floor. “I’m going to get this little man ready for some fun.” Peter giggled as his papa started talking to him in a silly voice, blowing raspberries on his stomach. “Yes we are going to see Aunt Tashie. Yes we are! Oh who’s her favorite boy – you are! Yes you are!”

Tony sighed watching Steve walk out of the room. It’s not he didn’t trust Romanov but the thought of her being the only one in charge of _his_ baby boy was too much to ask. She was trained assassin, although out of all the Avengers, Romanoff was the best, and unfortunately, the only option for this evening. Getting up, he headed to the master bedroom to put on his favorite suit, before Steve yelled at him to hurry up.

* * *

“C’mon Tony, we’re going to be late,” Steve said, pushing lightly at Tony’s shoulders from where he was in a crouch. “Rhodey’s already texted twice.”

“Rhodey can hold his horses” Tony muttered under his breath before standing up. He cleared his throat before turning to Natasha. “Remember that his bed time is at eight, no matter how much he tries to say it isn’t. He’ll want you to read to him for a while before that though so plan for a little earlier.”

“Stark, I’ve got this.” Natasha sighed while pushing Tony towards the door.

“Hey watch it! It’s Rogers-Stark. And make sure he doesn’t have any bananas he’s allergic. Don’t let him out of your sight for a minute because he’s in his climbing phase, so he’ll climb anything in sight. And don’t forget to put his milk in the Iron Man cup or else he won’t drink it.” Tony rambled, looking at his little boy.

“Tony,” Natasha said, pulling Tony’s focus away from the toddler on the floor. “He’ll be just fine. We both will be.”

Tony nodded, before turning back to his son once more. “Bye champ. You’ll see us in the morning okay?” He said, ruffling his hair. Peter turned his face up to his dad, his eyes narrowing.

“Papa leaving? Daddy leaving?”

“Yeah Pete, we need to go now. You have fun with Aunt Tashie okay bud?” Steve said crouching down to give his son a final kiss on the forehead.

“No!” Peter yelled, stomping his feet.

“Pete, remember what we said about yelling?”

“No go! Stay here!” Peter yelled crying now, a full-blown tantrum coming on. “NO!”

“Petey, it’ll be okay. Don’t cry.” Tony encouraged, bending down to his emotional son. “Look, I have something for you. Look!” Tony said pulling something out from underneath his jacket.

Peter kept crying, but reached for the stuffed toy that Tony had procured.

“No Pete, stop crying for daddy. Look!” Tony said, making the stuffed dog jump around and bark. Slowly the sniffles from the distraught boy quieted. “Papa and Daddy have to go, Petey.” Tony said quietly, handing the dog to the boy. “But here is a new friend to keep you company okay?” Peter nodded slowly, clutching the dog to his chest.

“Good boy,” Steve said bending down again to give his son a smile. “Will you be good for us, with Aunt Tashie?” Peter nodded, sniffling once or twice. “We’ll be back before you know it okay? I bet Aunt Tashie will even let you paint!” Peter looked up to his Aunt, clearly seeking an affirmative to these tempting promises.

“Yeah Pete, come on, I just bought some brand new paints for my main man.” Natasha said, picking up the toddler. “Wave goodbye to your parents, okay? They have to go so we can paint.” Peter nodded, and let go of the dog with one hand to wave to his parents.

“Bye daddy. Bye papa.”

“Bye Peter.” Both parents said in unison, smiling at their son.

* * *

Peter heard a knock on his door, as he was packing up his stuff to go to college. “C’mon in,” He shouted, buried in his closet. After grabbing everything at the bottom of the closet, he stood up and backed out of the closet.

“Hey Dad, Pops.” Peter greeted, throwing a quirky smile towards his parents. He noticed the saddened look on their faces. “Is something wrong?” Peter asked quickly, running hrough a list in his head of people who might be on a mission. “Is everyone okay? Do we need to go to medical?” He asked quickly, the questions tumbling at one after another.

“No nothing like that.” Steve assured quickly. “Everything is fine. We’re just…just making sure everything is okay with you.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Peter asked, a confused face appearing on his features.

“You’ve never done well with being away from home.” Tony said, smiling a little bit. “Although to be fair the first time we left you with Natasha, I almost had a heart attack.”

“I’m fine with leaving home!” Peter protested, picking at sticker on his desk.

“Fine, okay.” Tony surrendered quickly. “We just…wanted you to have something from home in case you do get homesick.” From the back of his jacket he pulled out a worn stuffed dog. “You got this dog 16 years ago, almost exactly. When you told us to donate it last year, we both agreed that it might come in use later.”

Peter eyed the dog, remembering how it was his favorite childhood toy, shown in almost every picture of him until he hit the double digits. “I can’t believe you kept Paint.” Peter said, slightly awed, and also slightly embarrassed. “But I can’t take him to college, it’s – he’s a kid’s toy.”

“Exactly,” said Steve. “And your dad and I figured between the two of us we would be able to come up with something to conceal to everyone but you. I think we were successful, but of course you’re the final judge.” He handed Peter a small remote with only one button. “Go on,” his Pops urged at Peter’s suspicion.

Peter pressed the button, and watched as his favorite childhood toy transformed into a throw pillow, that would be pefect for a dorm bed.

“Your dad did all of the designing and tech work,” Steve said “but I came up with the idea.”

“It’s--“ Peter started, struggling to find the right words of how much this meant to him. “This is—“

“He hates it!” Tony growled, looking at Steve. “I told you he wouldn’t like it, it was a stupid project anyway. “

“No, dad I love it!” Peter protested. “I was trying to find a way to tell you that I didn’t want to live away from home, but you gave me a piece of home to take with me.” He threw himself at his parents, surprising both of them in a giant hug. “I’m really glad you two are my parents.” He whispered into the hug, overwhelmed with the gratitude of the gift.

“We’re really glad you’re out son.” Tony said, smiling at his son. “Now come on. You have to finish packing, and your Pops is making your favorite dinner.”

“Seriously?” Peter asked.

“Of course! It’s not every day our baby boy goes off to college.” Steve said smiling. “We even have your favorite movie queued up on the big screen. All we’re waiting for is our college kid.”

Peter smiled, glancing at all the boxes in his room. “Any chance that the star parents will help the college kid pack?” He asked, nodding towards his basket of clothes.

“Why not?” Tony asked. “You’ll probably forget to pack socks if we don’t.”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing thatsweetmysteryoflife 
> 
> I hope you like it -- non edited. I actually ended up not hating it, so that's a thing. :)


End file.
